Next Generation
by SilverDawn15
Summary: Twenty years has passed since Morganthe's defeat and new families are created, but what happens when a student of Morganthe tries to get revenge for his teacher? One wizard has the power to save the Spiral and another has the power to control the Forbidden Magic. Which one will defeat the dark wizard and save the Spiral?


Wizard101 Next Generation

Characters

Alura DawnGate

Relative(s): Nolan StormGate's daughter. Rowan DawnRiver's daughter.

Age: Thirteen years old

Description: She has long pink hair that reaches mid-back and seems to have a mind of its own since no matter how she brushes it, it will always stay wild and gray eyes. Wears any piece of clothing that's silver with white trimming. Has a pet dragon that's purple with dark blue wings and underbelly named Lady Xena. She has a terrible temper and will unleash a blast of purple-blue fire at anyone that annoys her mistress. She is the Dragon Princess of Dragonspyre since her mother is the Dragon Empress.

Personality: She is child-like and outgoing like her mother but is always serious like her father. She is best friends with Morgan DrakeThorn. She likes to be with friends and makes friends with anyone. She is also wild and loves to watch her older brother amuse himself constantly.

Love Interest/Lover: None

Best Friend(s): Morgan DrakeThorn, William TallStaff, Tristan DrakeThorn, and Brandon Drake

School(s): Balance

* * *

><p>Daniel StormRiver<p>

Relative(s): Nolan StormGate's son. Rowan DawnRiver's son. Alura DawnGate's older brother.

Age: Sixteen years old

Description: He has pure white hair that spikes downwards when he has his hat on, or all the time and purple eyes. Wears any piece of clothing that's purple with dark blue trimming. Has a pet Hydra with one yellow head, one green head, and one black head on a white body named Rascal since he acts like one when his master isn't on a quest. He is the Dragon Prince since his mother is the Dragon Empress.

Personality: He is funny and air-headed, much to his father's complaint. He likes to see people happy so he does all sorts of funny things to amuse them. He constantly is on-and-off with a lot of girlfriends and never settles with one since he always messes up somehow. He likes to see his sister happy and will do anything to keep her happy.

Love Interest/Lover: None(for now)

School(s): Primary is Storm and Secondary is Ice

* * *

><p>Morgan DrakeThorn<p>

Relative(s): Malorn AshThorn's daughter. Destiny Drake's daughter. Tristan DrakeThorn's twin sister.

Age: Thirteen years old

Description: She has long waist length black hair which a couple of her bangs sweep to the ends of her eyes and has amber-brown eyes. Wears anything that's purple and yellow or a pure white. Has her mother's gold and silver dragon Hunter with her all the time. He is playful like her but always causes her trouble, sometimes she thinks that he would be better off with her mother.

Personality: She is very energetic, almost to the point where she has unlimited energy and talks back to anyone that is rude to her. She has a bond with the strange ring that she had ever since she was born. She can talk telepathically to her twin brother and even Nolan has no theory on why they can do that.

Love Interest/Lover: None

Best Friend(s): William TallStaff, Alura DawnGate, and Brandon Drake

School(s): Storm

* * *

><p>Tristan DrakeThorn<p>

Relative(s): Malorn AshThorn's son. Destiny Drake's son. Morgan DrakeThorn's twin brother.

Age: Thirteen years old

Description: He has shaggy yet spiky light brown hair and gray eyes. Wears anything that is pure white. Has a pet Storm Hound named Mocha with him all the time. She is very loyal to the twins and gives both of them the 'Storm Hound' card and will do anything she can to protect them and keep Hunter in control.

Personality: He is excited and wild at the same time. He is a rare wizard that is born once every one hundred years. He had Mocha ever since he was a baby and found a dying mother who entrusted him with her egg. He can talk telepathically to his twin sister and even Nolan has no theory on why they can do that.

Love Interest/Lover: None

Best Friends: William TallStaff, Alura DawnGate, Daniel StormRiver, and Brandon Drake

School(s): All of them

* * *

><p>William TallStaff<p>

Relative(s): Boris TallStaff's son.

Age: Fourteen years old

Description: He has tamed silver hair which has short spikes and pale blue eyes that look gray colored. He has a pet Storm Bird named Midnight that always has a surprise entrance. He loves to surprise everyone that his master is friends with, even after is master tells them to 'brace themselves'.

Personality: He is studious like his father but he can bring himself back to reality most of the time. He is very talkative but keeps himself from speaking too much when he has a book in his face. He likes to watch his friends surprised faces from his pet's entrances. He also likes to help people with difficult puzzles or any problems.

Love Interest/Lover: Alura DawnGate(love interest), and Morgan DrakeThorn(later love interest)

Best Friends: Alura DawnGate, Daniel StormRiver, Brandon Drake, Tristan DrakeThorn, and Morgan DrakeThorn

School(s): Primary is Storm and Secondary is unknown

* * *

><p>Brandon Drake<p>

Relative(s): Melissa Drake's son. Father is unknown.

Age: Eight years old

Description: He has mid-length, dark green hair that is never brushable and yellow eyes. He has a pet Nice Dragon named Lucky that always tries to stop Midnight's surprise entrances. He is shy when his master is in a huge group of friends and likes to hide under his master's hat, which he gets immediately yelled at.

Personality: He is laid-back and easy going, unless someone threatens him then he's determined and hard to get. He likes adventure but also likes taking the easy way out instead of doing it thoroughly like the others. He can get lost easily so he has to teleport to the others when he does get lost, even if they're around the corner.

Love Interest/Lover: None

Best Friend(s): Morgan DrakeThorn and Tristan DrakeThorn(he doesn't want any friends outside of his family)

School(s): Primary is Life and Secondary is Myth


End file.
